I Need a Mop
by HAFanForever
Summary: As teen Arnold and Helga sneak into the school janitor's closet to make out, they get an unexpected, and unwanted, visitor. XD Rated "T" for some sexual content.


**Hello again! I hope you all have enjoyed my interpretational fic of limey404's artwork **_**don't know what they're missing**_**. Well, I found I had some time on my hands and I decided to write another story based on one of her works, and it's this one: ** limey404 . deviantart art / i - need - a - mop - 163757363.

**Like the last story, I believe this one also takes place after TJM and **_**The Patakis**_**. Hope you enjoy it!**

**You know that I don't own the show or characters.**

* * *

Arnold and Helga walked along the halls of their school, holding hands. It was lunchtime, but they had already snuck a little snack in class because they wanted to take advantage of this time to be alone together, even if they were still in school.

They soon reached the janitor's closet, and both of them looked around to make sure no one was coming or saw them, as if people would think they were doing some sneaky (which, of course, they were, but only in being alone together).

Arnold, who was walking ahead of Helga and holding her right hand in his left one, opened the door and let Helga go in first, then he came in and shut the door. Arnold walked towards the back part of the closet where Helga was waiting, then they quickly grabbed each other and kissed madly, without talking. Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist while Helga wrapped hers around his neck.

They finally pulled away and looked at each other lovingly while they remained in their embrace.

"Mmm, finally we're alone, Helga," Arnold said as he smiled at her.

Helga smiled and raised her eyebrows wickedly. "Now that we're alone, I'm going to give you something that I've waited a long time to do, especially now, since we're back together."

Arnold rolled his eyes, but then smiled again. "Let me guess. You're gonna bite my neck and give me a hickey."

"Damn straight, football head!" She poked his chest. "I'm not worried about you leaving me for some other girl, but I've seen the way a lot of other girls in school look at you, especially when you have your shirt off! You're tall, charming, muscular, and very hot, everything that typical teenage girls like in a boy! But no other girl can have you; you belong to me, hair boy! I want make it perfectly clear to the other girls that you're mine and only mine!"

Arnold raised his arms up and shrugged. "Hey, by all means, bite away."

Helga smirked and crossed her arms. "Aren't you worried that it's gonna hurt, Arnoldo?"

Arnold smirked back at her. "Oh, I'm sure it will a little, but with you being the one doing it, I think it will make me more enraptured by you."

"Okay then. Now hold still, 'cause this might pinch a little…"

As Arnold put his hands around her waist again, Helga placed her hands on his shoulders and attacked his neck, biting one of the most sensitive and tender areas there. Arnold closed his eyes and winced a little, but after a few moments, it didn't really hurt anymore, and the groaning he let out was more out of pleasure from Helga's touch rather than pain.

Within a few minutes, Helga finally released her teeth from his neck, believing she bit him long enough to make a bruise form there. Then as a follow-up, she started gently kissing that spot on his neck to help make up for the amount of pain, albeit small, it may have caused him. While she kissed Arnold, she also stroked his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

Feeling her kisses, Arnold started kissing Helga's neck in return, then they kissed each other's cheeks before bringing their lips around to meet. Every now and then, they briefly broke their lips apart, but then resumed kissing each other with a good amount of force as well as passion.

Arnold and Helga soon became lost in each other from all their kissing, hoping that no one would come upon them and find them there, acting so intimate with each other.

* * *

The rest of Arnold and Helga's classmates were in the cafeteria eating or just hanging around there. Eugene and Sheena were walking to the nearest table, and because he had his eyes closed, he didn't see that Brainy was walking right in front of him.

Holding out his right hand, Eugene began saying to Sheena, "I definitely think our next production should be _Rent_-!"

_CRASH!_

Brainy, who was carrying his lunch tray, which included fries and ketchup, had slammed right into Eugene, splattering the tray of food onto the floor. The crash made Eugene lose his balance, but the mess made by the spilled food caused him to slip and fall onto it.

"I'm okay…" Eugene said his catchphrase in his usual weak voice.

Sheena and Brainy looked down at him and the mess on the floor. "Oh dear…" She looked over at Brainy. "Brainy, could you go get a mop?"

Brainy just wheezed heavily, "Uh…okay." He walked to the doors and exited the cafeteria, going to the nearest janitor's closet.

* * *

In the closet, Arnold and Helga were still going at each other with their kissing, and a bruise was now visible on his neck where she had bitten him. As they broke their lips apart for the umpteenth time, Helga smiled at Arnold in a devious way.

"Go ahead, Arnold. I know you want to do it."

Arnold looked at her nervously. "Are you sure? I'll only do it if you want me to do it."

"Well doi! Of course I want you to do it! I've never wanted any boy but you to see and touch my chest! Just undo my bra and then I'll lift up my shirt so you can do the rest!"

Arnold smiled and kissed her on the lips again. "Whatever you say, Helga."

As they kissed again, Helga kept her wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck again and he placed his right arm around her waist, with his other hand going up her shirt. Just he was about to reach her bra hook and undo it, the door to the closet flew open.

Helga and Arnold immediately unsnapped their lips and opened their eyes, and Helga turned around to see who was there.

It was Brainy!

With his eyes wide open, Brainy starred in surprise at seeing what the couple before him was doing. Then he quickly grinned in a nervous manner as Arnold and Helga suddenly held their arms up, removing them from the other one's body, both of them blushing heavily. Arnold looked away to his left side while Helga kept her eyes on Brainy.

For a few moments, the three teens said nothing. Finally, Brainy broke the awkward silence: "Uh…I need a mop," he said, breathing and wheezing heavily like he usually did.

As Helga continued looking in his direction, her face turned angry and she clenched her fists and let out a loud growl while gritting her teeth. Arnold, on the other hand, just lowered his eyelids as his face became annoyed. Yes, he was embarrassed and irritated that Brainy, of all people, had interrupted them, but he was also a little annoyed at Helga, knowing what she was bound to do because of what just happened.

_Here she goes again,_ he thought all the while wearing his expression. _I bet I know what she's going to do next. Well, I'm just gonna let her do it._

Helga grabbed the mop right next to them and turned it upside down, smacking Brainy right in the face with the actual mop part, causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on his back to the floor, and break his glasses.

Once she saw that Brainy was down with the mop, Helga slammed the closet door. Smiling and chuckling wickedly, she rubbed her hands together eagerly and looked at Arnold. "Now, where were we, football head?"

Arnold feigned that he forgot, then suddenly said, "Oh, I think I remember now."

Helga giggled and ran to him, and they wrapped their arms around each other again, kissing more passionately than before, then Arnold resumed his last act and put his hand up Helga's shirt again…

* * *

As the couple continued their business inside the closet, Brainy was still outside of it, now out cold as the mop still lay on top of him, and he wore a silly grin like he always did after getting hit by Helga during fourth grade, after he appeared behind her following her old "I love Arnold" monologues.

Brainy knew way back then that Helga loved Arnold, and while he (Brainy) did have a crush on Helga, he knew that the two of them were not romantically compatible like she was with Arnold. When she and Arnold finally became a couple, Brainy was only too happy for both of them.

While there was a time that they broke up when they were younger, Arnold and Helga did get back together a few years later and now they were more passionate about each other than they used to be. Again, Brainy was happy for them, and he did not intentionally walk in on them in the closet just now; he just needed to get a mop, though he didn't stop to think that the closet would be the one place where they would want to secretly make out during school hours.

A few minutes later, Brainy finally came back to consciousness. Then he picked up the mop and grinned to himself as he walked back to the cafeteria, hoping the couple would remain happy together, though he wondered if what just happened would ever happen again…

As long as they were together, who knew?


End file.
